The retinal pigment epithelium (RPE), a major component of the blood-retinal barrier, helps maintain the appropriate microenvironment necessary for normal function and integrity of the adjacent photoreceptor cells by transporting ions, nutrients, and metabolites. The objective of my research is to characterize the biophysical properties of ion channels, which constitute key elements in ion transport pathways. Information gained from these studies will further advance our understanding of fundamental cellular processes in the RPE and may provide insight into the possible involvement of this cell in retinal disease.